Crystaloids
by Rainbow Cone
Summary: Len is a half-human, half-gemloid hybrid, living in Crypton City with his three 'moms': Meiko, Rin and Miku - magical alien rocks. He is an inexperienced, but empathetic young boy, who helps his family protect the Earth from their own kind. Join Len on his adventures in the world of the Vocaloid Gems! I came up with this AU (Crystaloid AU). I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Gem Glow

**A/N: Rated T for…** _ **something**_ **, no seriously, I'm a dumb bitch with swearing problems and no social life. I decided to do this crossover because** **:**

 **a)I love Steven Universe and**

 **b)I love Vocaloid. There, that's my two cents.**

 **I haven't seen ANY crossover between these fandoms and that makes me really sad. :'(**

 **This is based off the show with some minor changes (I replaced the SU characters with Vocaloids for example). Also, this is my first story, so expect crap. R &R or whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Steven Universe or Vocaloid! Repeat – DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING!**

 **P.S. My writing _sucks_! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gem Glow

* * *

A high pitched ''NO'' echoed loudy through Crypton City. ''This can't be happening!'' A young, blond boy squeals, grasping his spiky, blond hair. ''This has to be a dream! Yohio! Yohio! Please tell me I'm dreaming!'' He pleads desperately while holding on to a blond teenager.

''Get of me kid, I'm stocking here.'' The teen, Yohio, shakes him off and walks away, leaving the younger blonde sliding on the floor. ''I'm sorry Len.'' Said a green-haired girl sympathetically, leaning on the counter. ''I guess they stoped making them.''

The boy stood up with a look of horror on his face. ''Stoped making them?'' He turns to the greenette, Gumi, distressfully. ''Why in the world would they stop making frozen chocolate bananas?! Their only the most delicious dessert ever made. Don't they have laws for this!''

Yohio walked to a nearby shelf, taking bags of apples out of a box. ''Tough luck, kid, nobody buys this stuff anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with frozen raw loins.'' He says, looking at the freezer containing said product. The boy groaned in annoyance. ''Not raw loins. Nobody eats that. It tastes gross. Kids these days. I tell ya what.''

Yohio laughed mockingly. ''Well, if you miss your ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?''

Len turned to him angrily. ''That's not how it works Yohio, right?'' Len pulled up his shirt, touching the pink mineral on his stomach before sighing. ''Oh sweet chocolate bananas, with your sweet chocolate coating and your fresh banana taste. You were too good for this world.'' He whispers the last statement, hugging the frezzer.

''…Uh, Len?'' Gumi butted in, giving him a stare. ''Do you wanna take the freezer with you?'' Len simply nodded, eyes shining.

The boy smiled as he raced back to his house on the beach, humming a tune. He carried the freezer on his back. ''Hey, guys! You won't belive thi-AHH!'' Len was interrupted by a centipede-like monster jumping at him.

He screamed, trying to hold it away when a whip suddenly wrapped arond the creature, hauling it backwards. ''Hey Len.'' A short-haired blonde girl with a bow greeted casually, thowing the creature backwards, over a twintailed, teal-haired girl attacking sevral of them, while moving in a gracefull fashion. While another tall, short-haired brunette woman, broke them in two with her gauntlets.

''Awesome.'' Len commented, putting down his freezer. ''What are these things?'' He said, surveying the scene. ''Ugh. Sorry, Len.'' Apologised the tealette, grabbing one of the the monsters. ''We'll get these centipeedles out of your room. We think they were trying to get in the temple.'' Len walked over to the girl. ''Aww, you don't have to get rid of them, their really cool.''

He jumped back quickly as the centipeedle spat acid at his feet. ''Uh, guys!'' The bow-haired girl, Rin called. ''These things don't have gems!'' She said destroing another one. The red woman, Meiko walked up to Len. ''That means there must be a mother somewhere near by.'' She said nonchalantly before punching another centipeedle away.

''We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt.'' The tealette, Miku stated.

Len's eyes lit up. ''Oh, oh! Can I come too? Can I? Can I?'' Miku turned to him. ''Len, until you lern to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity. Okay?'' She said sweetly before snaping the neck of the centipeedle she was holding.

''Aw, man.'' Len turned away in dissapointment. ''HEY! Get out of there!'' He said seeing that a centipeedle has gotten into the fridge. ''Go on. Shoo! Shoo!'' The boy waved his hands, scaring the monster towards Meiko who destroyed it.

''Aw, it got into everything. Not cool!'' His eyes grew starry when he saw what was in the fridge. ''No way, it can't be. Where did you get these? I though they stoped making them!'' Len cried in excitement grabing one, as Miku closed the fridge.

''Well, we heard that too and we know their your favourite-'' Rin cut her off. ''We went out and stole them all!'' She said, sitting on the counter.

Miku shot her an irritated glance and a growl. ''I went back and _paid_ for them.'' Meiko jumped in. ''The whole thing was _my_ idea.'' She said, as she retracts her gauntlets back to her gems. Rin glanced at her. ''It was everyone's idea.'' ''Not really.'' Meiko replied.

''All that matters is that Len is happy.'' Miku imputed, ending the argument.

And suddenly, Len breaks out into a song.

 _''We are POP_ _CANDY! kimi ni mo hitotsu_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! beri hapii!_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! sumairu ga hora_

 _niau kara ukiukkii!_

 _aa nigate na suugaku no shukudai mo!_

 _mama no otsukai mo! ofuro souji mo!_

 _''juutousei'' no watashi wa itsudemo_

 _gaman o shite bakari dakedo chigau honto wa!_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! suteeji no ue_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! kirameku_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! hontou no kimochi_

 _taisetsu ni ikiyou yo!_

 _aa kmi wa donna toki mo egao de_

 _yowasa misenai you ni shiteru kedo_

 _tsurai toki wa meeru de yobidashi te_

 _asa made tsukiatte kii teageru itsudemo!_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! namida no ato wa_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! hareruya!_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! asayake no sora_

 _Futari o terashiteru_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! La La La…_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! La La La…_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! La La La…_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! La La La…_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! kimi ni mo hitotsu_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! beri happii!_

 _We are POP_ _CANDY! sumairu ga hora_

 _Niau kara ukiukkii!''_ Len finishes his song, and everyone breaks out into a chuckle.

''I can't belive you did this.'' Len said, smiling at Miku. ''I'm gonna save these for ever… After I eat this one.'' He says, opening up the packet, puling out the banana, and crumbling the packet. ''Hello, old friend.'' He bites the tip. ''Oh, so good.'' He sais breathlessly, a faint glow forming on his stomach, and the gems stared.

''Um, Len?'' Rin intervened, as Len looks down, pulling up his shirt. ''Wha? MY GEM!''

''Quick, try to summon your weapon!'' Rin yelled. ''I don't know how!'' As the glow begins to descend, Len starts to panic. ''AH! It's fading! How do I make it come back!'' Miku puts her hands up, trying to calm him down. ''Calm down, Len. Remember to breathe. Don't try to force it.''

''Yeah, and try not to pass out either.'' Rin said, amused, when Meiko jumped in ''Please don't.'' As the fading ceased completely, The Vocaloid Gems collectively sigh. ''Aw, I was so close this time.''

Len places the banana back in the fridge and glaces at the others, ''Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?'' He asked them, and Miku raises her hand in excitement. ''Oh, I'll go first!''

* * *

Len and Miku are now at a large tree on a hill. ''Pay attention to these petals, Len.'' Miku raises her arm slightly for her teacher stance. '' The petals' dance _seems_ improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet.''

Len stares at her puzzled, not understanding what she was saying. ''With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your _own_ dance!'' The gemloid grined at him, summoning her spear out of the pearl on her forehead. ''Like so''. Len stays quiet while picking up some petals and looking at them with confusion.

* * *

Len is hanging out with Rin at the Big Donut, and, while Rin is eating a donut, Len is trying to 'summon' his weapon. He throws the petals in the air and Rin takes note of this.

''Did Miku tell you the petal thing?'' She asked, rolling her eyes. ''Yeah, I need to practise really hard, so I can dance like a tree?'' He said, glancing at her. ''Why?''

''Look Len, all that practising is boring and it never works.'' She takes a bite. ''Whenever I need my weapon, it just _happens_.'' To demonstrate, she pulled out her whip from the amethyst on her chest. ''See what I mean? You don't have to practise at all! Just do it!'' **(UNINTENTIONAL SHIA LABEUF REFERENCE PEOPLE! WE HAVE AN UNINTENTIONAL REFERENCE!) :)**

At this point, Len was even more confused. He hoped that Meiko would have a solution. He was wrong.

* * *

''So I'm supposed to work hard and not care at all at the same time?'' The young boy questioned, confused and hoping for a better solution, they were currently at the top of the Crystal Temple near the light house. ''Yes.'' Meiko simply answered.

''Or,'' she started once more. ''You could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in…'' She held up her hands, as her gauntlets appeared from the garnets on her palms. ''At least that's my way of doin' it.''

Len had hoped that Meiko had an answer that could help him, but instead he was just left with more questions. The boy sighed, deciding to try one last time.

* * *

''I think I should just recreate what happened before.'' Len said when he had gathered all of the gemloids in the kitchen. ''So… Meiko and Rin were here, Miku was next to the fridge…'' He examined the scene, making sure everything was in place, before pointing at Rin. ''Rin, I think your arms were crossed.''

The gemloid rolled her eyes before doing so. ''Okay, your majesty.'' Len got on the floor and moved Miku's foot. ''And Miku, your foot was like this.'' ''Len, I don't think that's how it works.'' Said boy ignored her and moved on to Meiko.

''And Meiko.'' He moves her face upward. ''Uh… Yeah.''

Then he reaches into the freezer and pulls out the banana from earlier. ''Then I took a bite out of this chocolate frozen banana. Oh, wait, I sang a song first!'' He atempts to sing, but already forgot the lyrics.

''Aww, it was funnier when I knew the lyrics.'' As he finished talking, he looked at his gem and sighed. ''Maybe I'm not a real Vocaloid Gem…'' Miku placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. ''Len, that's silly, of corse you are.''

''And your fun to have around, even if your gem is useless!'' Rin added, before Miku growls at her. ''I mean, your one of us Len, we're not the Vocaloid Gems without you.'' Rin corrected herself, as Meiko simply nods.

This makes Len smile again. ''Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I still have Chocolate Bananas!'' He bites into the treat happily. ''Mmmm, so good.'' He states and his gem starts glowing again. The gemloids watch in awe, as a pink shield formed in the air. ''Len, it's a shield.'' Miku gapet.

''Wow! I get a shield?! Oh Yeah!'' He cries, jumping in excitement, this causes the shield to bounce around in the room before breaking the TV, making Rin laugh and Miku to facepalm. Len glances at his ice cream and gasps. ''Chocolate Banana! I summon my weapon by eating deserts!'' He holds the frozen treat in the air, as Miku picks up the wraper. ''What do they put in these things?''

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, as silhouettes of centipeedles pass by the window. ''What was that?'' Len asks, as Meiko runs outside, before yelling out. ''It's the mother!'' She jumps on the the roof, where the centipeedle is.

''Stay in the house Len!'' Miku yelled.

''No way, I'm comming too.'' He yelled running back to get his freezer.

As the gemloids fought off the centipeedle mother, Len fills the freezer with bananas. He plugged in multiple extention cords, before running outside, to witness the gemloids hiding behined a rock.

''We could really use Len's shield right now.'' Rin mentioned, when Len threw a rock at the monster. ''Hey! Leave them alone!'' The centipeedle turned to him while he ignored the gemloids cries.

''Frozen Chocolate Banana Crystal combo powers, activate!'' Len ate the banana, pulled up his shirt, and waited for the shield. Sweat began to form on his forehead, as it was not working.

''Uh oh…'' He whimpered, picking up his freezer and running. The centipeedle chased after him. ''We have to save Len!'' Miku cried desparately, the monster chomped of half of the rock, forcing the gemloids to duck.

''Can we save ourselves first?!'' Rin yelped in response.

''Goodbye my friends.'' Len said with tears forming in his eyes, treatening to fall any second as he shoved bananas into his mouth. ''Why isn't this working?'' He screamed. The centipeedle mother hissed at him, shooting out acid that, Len barely managed to dodge. ''Len!'' Meiko called out, holding back the mother's pichers.

Len stood up and gasped, finding his beloved freezer broken and spewing electricity. ''No, no, no, no, no!'' Len whimpered, reaching his hand forward to touch it, only backing away when electricity shot through it. ''Chocolate Bananas…''

The half-gemloid looked at the monster looming over his family. He grabbed the cord of the machine and ran towards the centipeedle. Swinging the freezer around, Len threw it at the creature. It screeched in pain as electricity shot through it's body. The boy dropped to his knees.

''Yes!'' Rin called out from behind the rock. ''Gemloids, weapons!'' Meiko commanded. The three gemloids all summoned their weapons, causing the rock to smash into tiny pieces. ''Let's do it!'' With that, they all rapidly leapt forward. An explosion surronded the area, and the centipeedle's gem fell to the ground.

Meiko bubbled it and Len burried one empty chocolate banana packet. ''Farewell, sweet chocolate bananas. I'll always remember you…'' With that, he placed a nearby leaf in the pile of dirt he built. Rin knelt down beside him ''Dude, are you crying?'' ''Only a little!'' The boy defended himself.

''Well, I guess your powers don't come from deserts.'' The amethyst gemloid snickered as Miku and Meiko walked over. ''Of course they don't come from deserts.'' Miku placed her hand on Len's shoulder. ''It's okay, Len. I'm shure one day, you'll learn to control your gem.''

''Yes,'' Meiko added, ''In your own Lenny way.''

The boy smiled. ''I'm okay guys. It's just…'' He placed his hands on his stomach. ''I think I ate too many chocolate bananas.'' The gemloids began to laugh. Len chuckled along, but then had to bend over and vomit.

 **Aaaaaand scene. Wow! That was a lot of work, but I finished it. I apologise for any grammar mistakes, I did this in one day.**

 **A/N: In case you were confused:**

 **-'We are POP CANDY ' is a Vocaloid song and Len has his cover (it's fucking adorable),**

 **-The name of the story is Crystaloids,**

 **-The name of their residence is Crypton City,**

 **-Their species are called Gemloids and they all have individual names,**

 **-And the name of their superhero team is Vocaloid Gems.**

 **(Actually that sounds like it could get confusing).**

 **Also if I get positive feedback or at least a lot of reviews, I might continue this fanfic. Also I didn't descibe their appearances because I wanted my readers to describe them for me (I wanna see fanart of this, so… Make fanart). If I get enough reviews, I'll do chapter 2 by next week. So let's hurry up with those reviws!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laser light cannon

**A/N: So I decided to update for… reasons (I may or may not have too much time on my hands). Think of it as a parting gift, since, you know, summer's almost over, which means: school, people/peers (*shivers*), getting out of bed early, homework, studying, moving around from one building to another (and one room to another), heavy bag of crap (books), sheets of paper that indicate your future, curfew, no internet (or just no computer at all *shivers again*) and much more shit. And although I didn't get many reviews, I like doing this.**

 **Replies:**

 **1.)The hazel-eyed bookworm – You… don't know how this works, do you? I plan to follow the story of SU and that ship won't sail, I'm sorry. You can still read this story if you want though.**

 **All that aside, I really hope people like this. I worked hard on it ya know.**

 **Dislaimer: Do I have to do the dislaimer in** _ **every**_ **chapter? *shrugs* I claim ownership offf…*drum roll* NOTHING! I know, shocking isn't it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Laser Light Cannon**

* * *

Rin and Len ran down the boardwalk, panting as they made their way to a small fry shop. ''Hey Al!'' Len called, placing his arms on the counter. ''Give me the bits!'' He requested, as a man with brown hair made his way over to them. ''Len, we're closed.'' The boy frowned in disappointment. ''Aww, what?'' He whined.

Rin looked at him, and proceded to bang on the counter. ''Give'em the bits!'' Len looked at her suprised, as she started chanting, ''The bits! The bits! The bits!'' he smiled and began chanting along, slaming his hands on the table.

''Okay, okay. Take it easy on the counter, will ya?'' The man walked back to the fryers, as the two Vocaloid Gems cheered in unison, ''Yes!'' sharing a quick high-five.

''I could give you actual fries if you want.'' The man said, pouring their food in a small bag. ''No thank you, just the bits, please!'' Len chirped happily, as Al hands him his bag. With that, he and Rin walked back towards the beach.

''Ah sunset, my favourite time of day.'' The blonde boy sighed blissfully. ''The sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky…'' Rin snorted, spitting out some food. ''Yeah! The big odd second su-*gasp*'' She gasped, looking into the sky. ''Oh no, what is that doing here?''

Len looked at her confused. ''What is it?'' Without warning, Rin picked him up, and ran to the beach. ''My bits!'' The boy cried, seeing his bag drop to the ground.

* * *

''This is bad…'' Meiko mumbled on the beach. Miku, who was looking through a telescope next to her, agreed. ''Look at the size of that thing, I didn't know they were that big.''

''Meiko! Miku!'' Rin called, making a beeline to the white and red gemloids. ''We saw.'' Miku huffed irrited, ''Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?'' she asked while placing her hands on her hips, as Rin set Len down. ''Eating fry bits.'' Rin answered simply, making Miku groan in annoyance.

''Can I see?'' Len asked excitedly, and Miku nonchalantly moved aside. ''Whoa!'' Through the telescope, he saw a large eye with what looked like a giant red pupil. ''It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!'' He exclaimed with more amezement.

''Not awesome!'' Miku yelled, waving her arms around in frustration. ''It's a red eye!'' Len's eyes winded in horror. ''A red eye? It's going to infect us all!'' Meiko spoke up. ''That's pink eye, Len.'' She stated bluntly, causing Rin to laugh.

''It's going to crash into Crypton City, and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivous, innocent people! We have to stop it!'' Miku told the boy, glancing worriedly at the red eye. ''What are we going to do?'' Len asked, finally realizing the dangers of the situation.

''The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is the light cannon that belonged to Megurine Luka.'' Meiko stated, readjusting her cool shades. ''My mom?'' Len asked with wide eyes. ''If Luka was here, this would be so easy!'' Rin yelled in frustration.

''I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution.'' Miku stated sadly, grasping her chest for a quick moment. ''If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is! He can help us save the day! Hmm?'' Len said hopefully, looking at the gemloids with starry eyes.

''Leon is… nice, Len.'' Miku said, choosing her words carefully, ''But I doubt Luka would entrust someone like _him_ with such a powerful weapon.'' she finished, thoughtfully. ''Your dad is kind of a mess, Len.'' Rin stated, placing her hand on his shoulder. ''Rin!'' Miku yelled swiftly.

''Look, I'm just sayin. Even if she did give it to him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or droped it in the ocean shortly afterwards.'' ''True…'' Meiko reluctantly agreed. ''No way! I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe! I'll go ask him.'' Len said, keen on defending his father.

''We can handle this, Len.'' Meiko said before turning to Rin. ''Ready?'' She nodded, and let herself be picked up by Meiko and thrown at the red eye. When Rin hit the eye, she fell into the ocean, making Len cringe. ''I'm gonna go…'' He mumbled, walking away from the group. ''Okay, good luck.'' Miku said, waving her hand without any thought, as she looked on the scene.

* * *

''Dad, it's me!'' Len pounded his hand on his father's van when he got there. ''Dad? Are you in there?'' He hits the door again, with his back this time. '' ! We have to save the world!'' The young boy climed on top of the van and began stomping on it. ''Dad!'' He suddenly falls over on the roof, setting off the alarm.

A man ran out the van holding a waffle iron. ''Who's there? I have a waffle iron!'' He threatend. ''Dad, it's me.'' Len called out from the top of the van. The man, named Leon, turned around, looking at him with weary eyes, and turned off the alarm with his car key. ''Len?'' He asked, sqinting his eyes. Said boy merely grinned, and jumped off the van to hug him.

''I almost waffeld your face! What are you doing up so late?'' ''What do you mean? The sun went down an hour ago.'' Len said, as Leon's cheeks turned red in embarrasment. ''Oh. It's been a slow day at the car wash.'' He rubbed the back of his head before changing the subject. ''Anway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man? Learn some lessons about life?''

Len shok his head. ''No. I need the light cannon that belonged to mom. To blow up that eyeball.'' ''Eyeball?'' Leon questioned. ''That!'' Len replied, pointing to the red eye in the sky. Leon looked at it, just in time to se Rin thrown at it, and, once again, fall in the ocean.

''Wait, is that a magical thing? The gemloids told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It could be dangerous.'' He told his son, rubbing the back of his head.

''But they need mom's cannon, you've gotta know where it is. Like a cave dungeon, or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean.'' He said dramatically, as Leon closed his van. ''Well, I don't know about any of that, but, I know where it might be.''

* * *

''A magical storage unit!'' The boy exclaimed and ran to it. ''Not entirely, but you could say there's magic inside.'' He winked, and Len stared at him in confusion. ''It's just a shed where I store things that don't go in the van.'' Leon explained and lifted up the gate. ''If it's anywhere, it's in here.'' The older blonde added, revealing a huge mess.

Len walked towards the boxes, trying to move them as to make a path for his search. This causes many of them to tumble over. ''If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear!'' He exclaimed, grabbing a flashight, a sock and a cord. He tied the flashlight around his head with the sock and the cord around his waist. ''Here I go!''

''Good luck.'' Leon said, holding the other end of the cord. Len crawled thru some boxes, until he found a big enough space, where he could stand up. ''Whoa… Cool! It's like a dad museum!'' The boy declared, observing the assortment of strange and random objects around him. A grin grew on his face as he walked thru the shed.

Len squeezed his way between some matresses, before finding what he was looking for. ''There it is!'' He yelled, runnig to pick up the object he found. Afer struggling to pick it up, and ultimately having it fall on him, he took notice it was golf clubs. ''Do you golf?'' He called out to his father.

''Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf… eventually.'' He anwsered back, as Len set them aside. ''Yes!'' Len cried, founding what he was looking for. After swiftly knocking off a pile of random objects atop it, he realized he was wrong. ''A drum.'' The half-gemloid walked away, before quickly turning and hitting it and continuing his expedition.

''No… no… no.''Len mumbled as he threw things aside. ''*gasp* Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!'' He yelled excitedly, having found something. ''Is this…?'' He fired it, sending a shirt flying through the air. Len quickly ran to catch the shirt before it could land. ''Buy T-shirt cannons?''

Len looked down into a box. ''Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CDs!'' he called out to Leon, who chuckled. ''OH man… I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I had the car wash, I was a one man band and traveled the whole country!'' Len pocketed one CD ''I know, dad!'' He giggled.

''When I came to play a concert in Crypton City, no one showed up exept-'' ''An alligator!'' Len joked. ''No, it was jour mother!'' The boy laughed. ''I know!'' He called, getting down to crawl again.

''We were always together after that, before she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magical lady like her saw in a plain old dope like me.''

As Len crawled forward, he felt something crack. He looked down to see what it was, and found a picture of Leon and Luka. ''*Gasp* Uh, dad? I broke a photo!'' He yelled guiltily. ''It's okay, buddy! If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.'' Len smiled, before noticing a bright light in front of him. ''The light cannon!''

''Oh boy, things giving me the creeps…'' Leon mumbled, staring at the red eye. ''Dad, I found it!'' Len called to him. ''Really?'' Len tied his cord around the pink cannon. ''Get the van!'' Leon tied his end of the cord to his van, and began driving, succsessfully pulling the cannon out, but brought everything else in the shed with it.

''This thing could save the city! We've got to get it to the beach!'' Len exclaimed. ''How? It's too big for the van.'' The duo turned just in time to see a red wagon roll up to them. Leon tied the cord around the wagon, and he and Len lifted the heavy cannon up. They set it on the wagon, only to have the bottom break.

They turned toward each other, and proceeded to climb into the van anyway, the cannon screeching behined them. ''Is it gonna be okay?'' Len asked, looking back at the cannon. Leon gave a nervus shrug. ''If every porkchop were perfect-'' Len jumped in. ''We wouldn't have hot dogs!'' Leon looked at the red eye once more. ''That things getting huge! It's freaking me out!''

''Can't the van go any faster?'' Len asked, causing his dad to push down on the pedal. ''This is faster!'' Leon cried. ''It's okay! C' mon, let's listen to your CD!'' Len insisted. ''Really? Uh… C'mon! You've heard it!'' Leon blushed. ''You c' mon!'' Len laughed, putting the CD in the car's radio.

 _Dance with me  
Dance with me-_

Len jumped in for a line singing off key. _''One more time!''_ Leon's face flushed as he stoped singing. _  
I still want you  
Though you're gone_

They approached the beach as the red eye was begining to catch the eye of the passerby. _  
Feel my heart skip to the beat  
I hear your song  
You would always dance with me  
_They finally arrived where the Vocaloid Gems are, the music still playing.

Rin washed up on the beach. ''Throw me again! I think I'm cracking it!'' She yelled, before noticing Len and Leon. ''Is that…?'' Len smiled and waved. ''Hey guys!'' Miku gasped. ''He actually had it!'' ''We're saved!'' Rin cheered. The red eye stared getting closer, causing the gemloids hair to whip around.

Things around Crypton City began to break, causing wooden planks among other things to fly around. ''We have to use it now.'' Meiko stated with urgently. Miku ran to the cannon. ''I don't know how it works! It was Luka's!'' ''Dad how do we use it?'' Len yelled, turning to his father who, once again shrugged.

Miku whipped the boy around to face her. ''Len, this is serious!'' Her eyes widened. ''The gem… You have Luka's gem!'' She pointed out, causing Len to look at the pink stone on his stomach. ''That's it!'' Rin picked up the boy, rubbing him against the cannon. ''Uh, come on!''

''Stop that!'' Meiko yelled at her. ''This is no use!'' Miku said. ''Fine forget it! Throw me again!'' Rin demanded, while jumping into Meiko's arms. ''That's not going to work!'' Miku yelled back at her, suddenly, Leon's van began being pulled towards the ocean. ''It's fine, I got this!'' He said, attepmting to pull the car back. ''No, wait, maybe I don't!''

Len began slamming his fist against the light cannon. ''Please work!'' He cried, desparetely. ''Start! Activate! Unlock! Go! Please!'' He begged, squeezing his eyes shut. ''Everybody's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help!'' He pleaded. ''It's okay Len! We'll figure out something else! Something better!'' Leon called, still holding onto his van.

''R-right! If every pork hop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!'' Len said and gasped as the cannon began to glow a bright pink, causing everyone to stare. The top of the cannon began to upen up, much like a rose. Len fell off the light cannon. ''It's working!'' Miku called.

Suddenly the cannon fell over. Len gasped, running over and trying desaretely to pick it back up. Len smiled as the weight of the cannon became easier to handle whe Miku, Rin and Meiko came over to help him. ''Len!'' Miku yelled. ''This is it!'' Rin anounced. ''Brace yourselves!'' Meiko warned.

A pink beam shot out of the cannon, that turned into the silhouette of a woman. The gemloids looked on, astounded as the pink light shot into the red eye, blasting it into large chunks of rocks. The rocks rained down into the ocean and the city, destroiing more land.

''Len! You just saved _most_ of Crypto City!'' Rin stated happily. Len frowned, calling out to the owner of a car that fell in a hole where one rock landed. ''Sorry about that!'' He yelled apologetically. ''What?!'' The man yelled back. ''How did you get it to work?'' Miku asked.

''I just said the thing that dad always says…'' Len replied simply. ''That thing about pork rinds?'' She questioned. Meiko placed a hand on Miku's shoulder. ''Hotdogs.'' She corrected.

''Luka…'' Leon murmured, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the sky, as the tide came in causing everyone to laugh. That is, until Leon saw his van get dragged out to sea. ''My van!'' He cried. ''It's okay, dad! If every porkchop were perfect…'' Len began, nudging him. ''I live in there!'' He interupted him, chasing after the vehicle.

Len walked after him. ''Hey! Wait up!'' He said, the gemloids just watched the two with amusement, as they tried without much luck to catch up to the van.

* * *

 **A/N: This didn't take long at all, however, I'm not gonna have a schedule on when I'm gonna update, because of how much other shit I got. I'm tired, dammit! The song is 'I still want U' by Muzehack (music, lyrics) featuring Leon (as the vocals).**

 **Oh, also, I forgot to mention I take constructive critisism, ideas, suggestions, and I appreciate your support. So please, don't hesitate to leave a comment. Bye! ;)**


End file.
